Moving in
by music-is-love10
Summary: “Mary,” he began to say into her neck “Why are we even fighting?” She sighed. “I’m sorry.” He spun her around and placed his hands on her hips, smirking. “I remember why,” he began, “because you said that bagboy was better than me.” Trory one-shot


x – x – x – x – x – x

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_ As deep as the sky under my skin_

_ Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_x – x – x – x – x – x  
_

Sweating and panting, Rory dropped the box she was carrying and collapsed onto the chair in the kitchen. Wiping away the sweat dripping down her brow and down her face, she took a swig of water and sighed; moving was exhausting. Minutes later, a sweaty, out of breath Tristan appeared in the kitchen, snatching Rory's water and finishing the bottle off.

"Next time," he stated matter-of-factly, "pick an apartment that's not on the 10th floor, or hire movers. I'm not doing this again."

"Aww." Rory mocked, " Are the boxes too heavy for little Tristan? Afraid of breaking a nail and using a little muscle?"

Growling, he walked over to where she was sitting, and in one fluid motion, hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Tristan!" she shrieked. "Tristan Janlan DuGrey, put me down this instant!"

Ignoring her protests, and wincing slightly at the pain she was causing by flailing her arms and legs, pounding his back and kicking his torso, he took her outside by the railing of the balcony.

"Want me to let you go?" he asked

"Argh! You're an ass." She responded before starting her flailing again.

He winced; his back was too sore to take this kind of pain today. Putting her down so her back was against the railing, but his arms trapped her into his hold, he watched with amusement as his girlfriend of one year fixed up his shirt and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"You love me." Tristan said, smirking.

"Actually, I despise you." She said, shoving him with full force. "You're a jerk."

Underneath her anger, Rory was actually soaring on cloud nine. She loved Tristan, a lot. They'd gotten together when they met at Yale, he'd matured and she decided to give him a chance. Moving in with him was a dream come true, she was excited and nervous at the same time. She watched as he leaned against the wall, drinking in the sight of a slightly sweaty Tristan. He was wearing a white wife beater that stretched across his muscular abs. But, her favorite part of his body was his arms. She loved when he randomly came up from behind her and held her in his arms; they made her feel safe and shielded. Not that she would ever tell him that; it was her little secret. Her eyes went back up to his face as he leaned back and grinned.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Mmm, naaah. It's not that great. I was actually comparing it to my last boyfriend, now there was a figure." She smirked.

It was no secret that Tristan hated Dean, and he would get infuriated at the comment. As predicted, his face darkened. He walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of the railing, trapping her in his embrace again.

"Baby," he whispered hotly in her ear, "I can make you do things that would make your little bagboy balk. Besides, you know he's got nothing on me."

She shivered as his breath hit her neck and tingled her ear, scolding herself for reacting like that. "Oh really?" she said, her voice cracking. She'd meant to keep a firm tone, but with him assaulting her neck like that, it was kind of hard.

"Mmm, you know it." Came a muffled reply. His mouth was busy teasing the skin on her neck, and right behind her ear. Gently biting and the sucking the skin, he made her moan, and then visibly shiver when he blew on it. She leaned back on the railing; clutching his shirt and tilting her head back to allow him more access.

"Can he make you do that?" he asked as she moaned.

"_Tristan_." She whispered.

"Yes?" he asked as he placed kisses along her jaw.

She couldn't even form a sentence, so she just guided his head up to her mouth, preparing to kiss him passionately. He stopped, mere inches above her mouth.

"So who's better?" he asked. "Just admit defeat, Mary. You know its me."

Rory was never one to admit defeat, even when she knew it was true. It was a true Lorelei given trait.

"Baby," she said as she arched herself ever so slightly into him.

"Hmm?"

"Never." she said, pushing him away and leaving him surprised.

"You're joking." He deadpanned; clearly he'd been anticipating the kiss just as much as she had, leaving them both disappointed.

She smirked and walked away, leaving a behind an aggravated Tristan running a hand through his hair and trying to collect himself.

"It's on!" he yelled into the air.

- - - - - - - - -

The next hour was frustrating for them both, each trying to get the other to give in first. Since they both had a stubborn nature, it was an intense competition between the two, both sides determined and focused.

At first, Tristan tried the head-on tactic. Rory was in the U-Haul truck, leaning against the wall and taking a break from the boxes. He'd tried to simply kiss her – trapping her against the wall, but she'd managed to weasel her way out of it. Which left him even more frustrated than before. It was hard to watch his incredibly sexy girlfriend and not get aroused, resulting with the urge to kiss her, but she'd made it even more torturous – wearing tiny shorts that left her mile-long legs in perfect view. Her petite frame was covered in a halter top, giving him a nice view of her back and neck.

She was trying to lift a box out of the truck, but it was slightly too heavy and she kept wavering. Her neck was sweaty from the moving and her body was sore and tired. Gilmore's did not do strenuous amounts of physical activity. Tristan came up from behind her and slid his hand across her back, giving her the chills and causing her to slightly lose her hold on the box. It slipped, but miraculously didn't fall as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, grabbing it from her and carried it upstairs wordlessly.

Rory sighed. She was sweaty, tired, and sore. It was an 85-degree day outside, and all of it was spent moving the boxes from their dorm rooms into the truck, and then unloading them into their apartment. What Rory really wanted, was to take a nice cold bath, sit on her sofa, and she wanted to _freaking kiss her boyfriend. _It had been beyond frustrating when Tristan issued the challenge and refused to kiss her, and even though she could have obliged, she figured that he would have given up by now.

She'd tried _everything_. After Tristan had pinned her against the wall, she figured it wouldn't be long until he just forcefully grabbed her and kissed her. But that'd never happened; instead, he willingly played the game. Rory groaned, suddenly getting very mad at Tristan. She'd done everything from "accidently" brushing against him to lifting up her shirt to wipe her sweat- giving him a nice view of her stomach- and all he'd done was "ignore" her but she knew he was just watching, and probably grinning.

All the sexually frustrated energy from both of them had been channeled into moving the boxes into the apartment, so the moving had been finished faster than was expected. Rory was in the kitchen, unpacking the boxes and putting everything away. Honestly, she was about ready to go over there and just admit defeat, but then she grinned mentally knowing that the makeup sex for this little fight would be amazing.

Tristan brought her out of her little shell. The relationship she had with him was raw and exciting; unplanned and adventurous. With Dean, it had always been boring and safe. He brought her coffee every day and kissed her dutifully but was always shy and reserved. Tristan was exciting, he'd shove his tongue down her throat whenever he felt like it but he also knew how to respect her. Dean had been mundane; Tristan was electric. His every touch was intoxicating and sometimes his mere presence made her lose focus. This year had been the best relationship she'd been in, and it was the perfect remedy for pulling her out of her Dean and Jess funk. Initially, she thought that they wouldn't last, but she was wrong and this was honestly the best relationship that she'd been in.

- - - - - - - - -

Tristan sat on the couch, watching Rory unpack the boxes. God, he loved her. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly in frustration; it had been like an hour and a half since he last kissed her. All this pent up sexual frustration really could not be good for him. He'd been sitting here for about twenty minutes, watching her slam the kitchen cabinets and loudly unpacking the boxes. She looked so adorable, all mad and frustrated.

He got up and walked behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other linked to her raised arm that was putting away a glass inside the cabinet.

"Mary," he began to say into her neck "Why are we even fighting?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He spun her around and placed his hands on her hips, smirking. "I remember why," he began, his hands tracing intoxicating patterns right above the waistband of her shorts, "because you said that _bagboy_ was better than me."

Rory scoffed, "It was a _joke_. Your ego needs to be a little less sensitive."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "You mean to say that if I said Julianne had a nicer ass than you, you wouldn't get upset?"

Her eyes narrowed, and Tristan smirked. "Exactly."

"Fine," she said, "You're better than Dean. Happy now?"

"Is her ass really better?" Rory asked in a meek voice.

Tristan laughed, she really was a piece of work. "Honey, your ass is better than any other girls on the planet. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and arched into him. "Right answer." She said, her mouth slightly above his.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and closed the gap between them. Her hands ran through his hair as he swept his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. He picked her up and placed her onto the countertop behind her, and she moved her hands under his shirt and began to trace his abs and the muscles in his back. He massaged her tongue with his, relishing her taste.

He ran his hands along her legs, leaving everything from her knee to her upper thigh, feeling on fire as he slowly inched towards her shorts. Breaking apart for air, he began assaulting her neck with kisses, working his way down to her collarbone.

"Please," she whispered.

In one motion, he cupped her bottom and moved them into the one bedroom that was setup. Laying her down ever so gently on the bed, he relished the sight of her. "God," he whispered, "an hour without kissing you and I wind up ravishing you instead." She giggled, and brought him down to kiss her as he let the sheets drape over their bodies.

- - - - - - - - -

"Baby," Tristan said, as he ran his hands through her hair, "you can compare me to bagboy anytime."

"Oh yeah?" she asked from her place on his chest, "why's that?"

He smirked, "Cause it's my name you scream in the bedroom, not his." He brought her sheet-clad body onto his, so she was straddling him, and his hands ran up and down her sides. "And that, is my evidence that I am way better than him."

She laughed, lowering her head towards his, sending a cascade of brown locks to cover her face. "Baby," she said, mocking him.

"Yeah?" Tristan asked while he brushed her locks behind her ears.

"I admit defeat. You're 100 times better."

He grinned, lowering her head even further to meet his, "Right answer." He said, mocking her from earlier. Sharing a sweet kiss, they both smiled.

" If I had known the sex would be this good, I would've asked you to move in _months_ ago." Said Tristan, grinning.

She smacked his chest, pouting. "That better not be why you asked me to move in with you." her tone held a playful warning to it.

He smiled, "No. I asked you to move in with me because you're my Mary, and I love you. The sex is just a great advantage."

Rory laughed, "That was so cheesy. But I love you too."

They both leaned in for another passionate kiss, when Rory broke away "God, we're never going to finish un-packing, are we?"

Flipping them over, so he was hovering over her, Tristan smiled, his eyes shining. "Not on my watch. Today, we're christening the whole house."

_x – x – x – x – x – x  
_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight,_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time._

_x – x – x – x – x – x_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** so this was my first one-shot, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I think that maybe Rory is a bit OOC for this, but just a bit. My inspiration for this song was Lifehouse's _'First Time' (and I don't own that song, or the lyrics used in my story)._

Reviews and **constructive** criticism are much appreciated. :)


End file.
